


Aftermath

by neun_geschichten



Series: hydra husbands [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Stand Alone
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймлайн после событий CATWS, Роллинз уползает Рамлоу из больнички, они разыскиваются, и потому вынуждены жить на дне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> не вычитано, написано из-за фотки с костюмом, которая многих бугуртит, а мне вот подкинула в голову тлена и горелого Рамлоу, не способного больше сражаться без защиты, но не желающего сдаваться; это стэнд элоун, он никак не связан с другими фиками про гидра мужей.

Здесь, в трущобах на самом дне, до них никому нет дела, если не бегать с пушкой наголо и не докапывать барыг, и это главное. Пожалуй, пока что это вообще единственное, что им нужно. Джек последним делом навещает турецкий фургон с шаурмой перед самым закрытием. Стоило озаботиться ужином немного раньше, а не когда у турка, который больше похож на индуса, закончилось почти все мясо и он, воровато кося глаза на Джека, собирает куски в лепешку не срезая их с вертикального гриля, а соскребая остатки с подноса. Джек отворачивается, одновременно выуживая из кармана сигареты. Он цепляется взглядом за свое отражение в стекле какой-то тачки и не может понять, то ли глаза смотрят голодно, то ли с омерзением. Он зачем-то лишний раз себе напоминает, что видел в жизни вещи и похуже. Ночь влажная, словно набита мокрой ватой, и едкий, крепкий дым делает все вокруг чуть менее промозглым, зябким и холодным. Носоглотку первые две минуты все равно непривычно дерет от этой дряни, но так становится немного лучше.  
Входную дверь обветшалого комплекса не освещает даже уличный фонарь, темно как в заднице. Джек закуривает по новой, медленно, не отрывая взгляда от ступенек, поднимается на седьмой этаж. Ночью воняет не так сильно, как днем, но сегодня это только заслуга поднявшегося после дождя рваного, ударяющего в спину нервными порывами и залетающего в разбитые окна ветра. Внутри, на лестнице все еще хуже, только на более комфортабельные апартаменты у них нет ни денег, ни возможности. Сбережения кончаются особенно быстро, когда один пытается нащупать нужные связи и сохранить их задницы в неприкосновенности, а другой и вовсе кусок обожженного мяса. Пахнет сыростью, в пролете между четвертым и пятым этажами - мочой и бомжом, который там спит в подобии гнезда из картона. Сегодня на удивление тихо, никого не бьют, никто не орет, не зовет на помощь. Рядом с одной из квартир на шестом этаже мелкий пацан рисует мелками на стене. Эхо шагов сочное и раскатистое. Джек докуривает ровно на пороге в их с Броком квартиру, не подгадывая, и после условного стука делает последнюю затяжку; красная кайма касается фильтра, когда перед ним скрипит хлипкий замок и дверь отъезжает в сторону на расстояние цепочки. Брок странно медлит, глядя на него из темноты квартиры, но потом закрывает дверь, звенит цепочка, и дверь снова открывается. Джек выдыхает дым, стреляет бычком в сторону лестниц и проходит внутрь.  
\- Сигареты остались? - хрипло спрашивают со спины. Сложно быстро привыкнуть к затхлому, удушливому мраку после подрагивающего холодного света люминесцентных ламп, у Джека болезненно скачут белые пятна перед глазами, он находит вешалку на ощупь. Встряхивает с волос дождь и невольно ежится, когда капли ползут за шиворот.  
Он уже привык, что Брок держится преимущественно в тени, спит днем, ходит ночью. Если он уходит, то редко говорит куда. Джек не старается как-то прервать эти странные маршруты, ему знакомо то чувство, когда требуется пространство, отсутствие людей вокруг и тишина. К сожалению, он может предоставить необходимое только на время, он бы и рад больше, потому что Брок иногда просто невыносим, но бесцельно шататься по кишащим копами улицам ему тоже небезопасно.   
Джек молча вытаскивает из кармана джинсов мятую пачку и поднимает над плечом. Брок мог бы забрать ее, не касаясь, но через секунду замерзшие пальцы Джека накрывают чужие - неестественно, нездорово горячие - средний и указательный забинтованы по последнюю фалангу, но обжигают так же как и остальные.   
\- Зажигалка внутри, - говорит он и проходит дальше, лениво скинув обувь, даже не расшнуровав. - Есть будешь?  
\- Нет.  
Джеку щекочет язык от желания вставить какое-нибудь укоризненное замечание типа "ты себе не помогаешь", но он слишком привык получать отказ, так что благоразумно молчит. Он не виноват, что ему не все равно, но навязывать заботу он не просто не хочет, он не видит в этом смысла. Броку от него нужно другое. Слишком многое изменилось после смерти Пирса, в первую очередь они сами.   
Джек прикидывает, что впереди еще пара тройка месяцев, прежде чем Брок сможет вернуть себе хотя бы часть былой формы. Если быть предельно честным, он не вернет ее никогда, Брок и сам это прекрасно знает, повреждения были слишком сильными, многие раны заживают непозволительно долго. А те, что затянулись, оставили в подарок непрекращающуюся боль, которую тот монотонно, упрямо сдвинув брови, заедает горстями нарытых у местных нелегальных врачей таблеток. Какие-то из них действительно нужны, чтобы избавить его от боли и уберечь от инфекции, но остальные - "для нервов". Когда Брок под ними, реальность вдруг становится какой-то вязкой и еще более черной, чем обычно. Когда Брок под ними, он не принимает обезболивающих, и в эти моменты Джеку кажется, что Рамлоу прижало не только внешне, но и внутренне. Джек старается не лезть к нему в башку, не столько из страха наткнуться там на буйного психа, а сколько из уважения к бывшему командиру. Хотя второе не отменяет первого. Джек честен с собой всегда, и тот факт, что Брок немного поехал крышей, его пугает точно так же, как и перспектива попасться на глаза Солдату, Мстителям или еще кому-нибудь из охуенно длинного списка желающих ему смерти.  
Одно его успокаивает - Брок никогда не был склонен к паранойе, только к необоснованной агрессии и жестокости. Вряд ли он решит грохнуть его во сне или подкрадется со спины, чтобы перерезать горло. Если Рамлоу и шарахнет какая блажь, это будет публичным мероприятием и у Джека будет место в первом ряду.  
  
Джек не сразу понимает, что завис с бумажным пакетом шаурмы, тупо уставившись в навесной кухонный шкаф перед собой. Очнувшись, он будто выныривает из глубин тумана на крыльцо, где тускло, но спасительно горит фонарь. Вместо фонаря на темной кухне - тлеющая сигарета ссутулившегося Брока. Тот стоит слева, подперев столешницу бедром и слегка наклонив голову. У него много ожогов на лице, Джек нечасто видит их при свете, да и вообще старается не смотреть без надобности: один из них похож на уродливую, лоснящуюся воспаленными буграми рубцов кляксу, которая тянется вдоль скулы над ухом до самого затылка. Волосы отросли равномерно только на макушке. Пару недель назад Джек принес машинку и избавил Брока от надоевших проплешин, сбрив виски под ноль. Привычную прическу теперь дополняют только жутковатые шрамы.   
Эти шрамы Брока не украшают.  
На крохотной кухне стоит такой густой, едкий кумар, что режет глаза. Джеку на миг кажется, что он отключался по меньшей мере на час.  
Будто прочитав чужое замешательство, Брок хмыкает и, наклонившись к Джеку, стряхивает пепел в раковину. В квартире еще с порога в нос ударяет мерзкий для многих запах антисептика, крови, немытого тела и прелого мяса, как Джек его для себя назвал. Он быстро привык к этому дикому букету, но вблизи Брок пахнет потом, своими лекарствами и чем-то таким неуловимым или наоборот слишком резким, что Джеку мгновенно сводит живот. Так пахнут боль и уязвимость, и организм, как у дикого животного, неосознанно реагирует и сигнализирует о тревоге.  
\- Открой окно, - просит он, наконец, доставая шаурму. Он как обычно взял и на Брока тоже. Брок знает об этом и, когда Джек отворачивает бумагу в жирных потеках и откусывает почти половину, тянет забинтованную руку к своей порции. Она забинтована до середины предплечья - выше уже все более-менее зажило, но выглядит все равно жутко. Местами кожа сошла или ее срезали, и на фоне сохранившейся, загорелой свежая бледно-розовая похожа на кусок бекона в обрамлении подсохших корост. Только из-за того, что Брок постоянно мелькает в поле его зрения, Джеку перестал отбивать аппетит вид этих увечий. Но вот запах...  
\- Потом открою, - Брок тушит сигарету в кружке с двухдневным кофе и прикладывается к шаурме. - Задолбала эта ебаная вонь, - говорит он с набитым ртом.  
\- Сейчас воняет еще хуже.  
Брок издает какой-то невнятный звук и отходит, садится за стол. Он все еще скован в движениях, но уже не похож на привязанного к доске, который поворачивается всем телом, а не только головой, когда его окликают, и не стонет приглушенно по ночам от неловкого движения. Его ожоги уже лучше реагируют на препараты, бинты больше не пропитываются кровью от любого касания. Он больше не мерзнет, потому что может самостоятельно одеться в отсутствие Джека.  
  
Ночью Брок ожидаемо куда-то уходит. Но к тому времени как Джек проваливается в тяжелый, еле пришедший к нему сон, неожиданно возвращается. Мокрый до нитки, дрожащий и с какой-то сумкой.  
Джек начинает приходить в себя от все тех же горячих пальцев. Теперь они трогают шею и плечо, мягкая кожа мешается с шершавостью бинта. Пальцы скользят с плеча по руке, к локтю, будто Брок просто смотрит на него и бездумно трогает. В этот момент Джек окончательно просыпается, до ушей долетает монотонный шелест дождя и звук проезжающих время от времени машин за окном.   
Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит вверх. Брок стоит над ним, и мгновением позже Джека прошибает какой-то невероятный по силе приступ страха. Со сна он не видит скрытого за капюшоном лица, но сознание дорисовывает бешеные глаза, маску человека в состоянии аффекта, который в любую секунду готов наброситься.  
\- Мне нужно сменить повязки, поможешь? - усталый, хриплый голос доносится словно сквозь толщу воды. Джек приподнимается на вмиг ослабевших локтях, трет глаза пальцами и кивает.  
Брок уходит за коробкой со всяким медицинским барахлом. Он снова закуривает и закидывает несколько таблеток в рот, хрустит ими как орехами, когда Джек снимает с него одежду, обтирает с ног до головы обезображенное, израненное тело. Не отрывается от сигареты, даже когда Джек пытается отвести в сторону его руку, чтобы обработать грудь. Джек уже так привык к этому, что иногда мысли о чересчур интимных касаниях, застающих врасплох и слишком поздно для того, чтобы отвести руки, кажутся ему неуместными.   
  
Ему не противно, но то чувство, которое он испытывает, глядя на сочащиеся сукровицей порезы и воспаленные ожоги, нельзя назвать приятным. От него застревает ком в горле и слабеют руки.   
Брок смотрит вниз на свою левую ладонь и немного погодя говорит:  
\- Мне нужен костюм.  
Джек прекрасно знает, какой именно костюм, но он понятия не имеет, где такой достать. Земо не станет заниматься этим, когда придет время, а нужных контактов после того, как Вдова слила в сеть всю информацию, просто не осталось. Два варианта - либо мертвы, либо залегли на дно.  
\- Я попробую поискать нужных людей, - зачем-то говорит Джек. - И неплохо бы обзавестись оружием. У меня есть пара винтовок в машине за городом, но без боеприпасов.  
Джек чувствует на себе долгий, внимательный взгляд, такой же горячий, как пальцы на шее, и когда он поднимает голову, Брок только коротко кивает в сторону сумки, которую он оставил рядом с диваном, и тычет сигаретой в пепельницу. Джек не знает толком, что движет Рамлоу в этом стремлении вернуться на поле боя. Не то чувство мести, не то его просто по инерции тянет вслед за поехавшей крышей. Джек криво улыбается и заклеивает очередную открытую рану, расправляя пальцами липкие края пластыря. Зачем-то приглаживает повязку ладонью. Улыбается с четким пониманием, что даже если дело в крыше, он поедет за ней вместе с Броком.   
\- Чего лыбишься? - спрашивает тот и зачем-то расправляет Джеку загнувшуюся лямку у майки. Как будто это подсознательное желание тоже что-нибудь сделать в благодарность за эти бесконечные перевязки.  
\- Мы достанем тебе костюм, Рамс.  
  
Они ложатся спать за пару часов до рассвета. Дождь дает городу небольшую передышку. Это едва ли не первый раз за последние месяцы, когда Джека не преследует мерзкое чувство, что он живет один в этой гребаной, вонючей норе.  
\- Спасибо, Джек, - говорит Брок, прежде чем отвернуться к стене. У них один разваливающийся диван, скрипучий, как миллион умирающих моржей, но выбирать им особо не из чего. Еще слишком холодно, чтобы кому-то из них спать на полу. Джек беззвучно хмыкает.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Когда светает, снова начинается монотонный дождь. Тихо барабанит по стеклу и пожарной лестнице, нагоняя хандру. Сквозь жалюзи на закрытые веки, которые Джек с недосыпа не в состоянии разлепить, отвратительно давит светло-серое небо. Он на несколько мгновений выныривает из сна, прищуривается и тут же жмурится, натягивая на плечи одеяло, инстинктивно сгибается, чтобы спрятать лицо от света, и упирается лбом в голую спину. Брок не двигается, так что Джек просовывает руку, обхватывает горячее тело за пояс и мягко тянет на себя. Слепо трется лицом об одну из повязок и вздыхает, проваливаясь обратно в темноту.

**Author's Note:**

> 


End file.
